ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Allard
Gendarme Joseph Allard '''(born as '''Joe) is the tritagonist in Glimpse. He is a gendarme of Les Sûreté Nationale. He is voiced by Tony Robinow. Biography Joseph was a poor boy who lives in Champ de Mars with his parents and siblings. He loves to dress up as a policeman while at his bedroom. At the age of four, Joseph begins to draw the picture of himself and his family. At the age of ten, Joseph went to Police Academy where he trained during the period time of class until he finally graduated at the age of nineteen in 1898. After graduation, Joseph now services at Les Sûreté Nationale at the age of twenty-nine on August 1908. When he meeting his boss, Chief Charles Hall at the meeting which is located at the main hallway of Les Sûreté Nationale, Joseph was so optimistic that his boss gives him some new uniforms, and rushing to the locking room where he is changing his clothes to uniforms and see his boss while wearing a new uniform. In 1919, Joseph was waiting for someone to call while tapping his fingers on the table. Suddenly, the first police officer heard a phone ringing and call someone about the killer who murdered an Italian singer named Gia Collier at the park while watched her daughter playing. Joseph and other police officers went to outside and got into their cars. They went to the park where Gia has been murdered at the picnic area. Floria saw Joseph and other police officers invested the crime scene where her mother got murdered. While Joseph let them to do invested, he saw twenty-nine-year-old Floria who is felt worried and sad. She holds the bloody necklace from her now-deceased mother, Joseph looks at Gia's necklace that it covered in blood. He swipes the necklace from Floria's hand and discovers Physical Appearances Gendarme Allard has black hair, and pencil mustache. He wears a typical French policeman's uniform, spectacles, brown dress shoes, and a kepi. He typically wields a baton as his main weapon. When he is at the party, he wears a white suit with a black tie, and black leather shoes. When he is not working, he wears a brown vest under a white shirt, reddish-brown pants, and red dress shoes. Events of Glimpse Gendarme Allard was working at his office until he heard someone knocks the door. He stands up from a seat and walks to the door. Then opens the door which it realized to be Aimee and Claudette who covered in water. He welcomes them to his office as them entered. Claudette shivered and sneezed due to having a cold while Aimee coughed and has a hiccup. Joseph got an idea, he will give them some coffees from the coffee machine. Claudette and Aimee drink coffees which makes them warm and dry. Joseph was enthusiastic about people who are going to the party at Les Allée. Aimee puts her chocolate on a table and leaps around the room in joyful. Joseph claps as Aimee spinning around the office. He then give her a present and Aimee opened the present and saw the gold heart necklace. She is so happy that Joseph gives her it for her 12th birthday last year. Claudette holds a cup with coffee so she can drinks it. Joseph grabs Aimee's thighs and begin to spin. Aimee reaches the ceiling with her hands up. Joseph then puts her down after he notices his boss walks to the office and has a discussion about what happened last night. As they talk about Floria founds unusual thing from her father's drawer. Quotes Trivia * He is inspired by a French army officer and statesman Charles de Gaulle. * Joseph sounds like Mr. Mayor from The Rooster of St-Victor and Joy Doctor from We Happy Few. * He is shown to help Aimee and Claudette by searching the clues and other objects. * Joseph reuses many of the voice lines spoken by Joy Doctor from We Happy Few, Wizard Whitebeard from Where's Waldo, and Mr. Mayor from The Rooster of St-Victor. * He is based on Mr. Mayor from The Rooster of St-Victor, Andrew Ryan from Bioshock, Chantel DuBois from Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted, Joy Doctor from We Happy Few, Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective, Judy Hopps from Zootopia, Officer Giggles McDimples from Toy Story 4, and Mrs. Grunion from Mr. Peabody & Sherman. ** Unlike Chantel DuBois, Joseph is not an animal control officer and doesn't kill animals for collecting heads. ** Unlike Joy Doctor, he doesn't force people to take a drug to make them happy and doesn't detect by smell with his nose. Also, Joseph is less psychopathic and more sane than him. ** Unlike Mrs. Grunion, he doesn't do bad stuffs and take the child away. ** Unlike Professor Ratigan, Joseph is not a criminal, doesn't have claws, and kidnapped the child. * Joseph is one of the characters who have a soft spot for animals. Others are Aimee, Claudette, Gia, Nigel, and ???. * According to one of the crew, he is known for taking pictures with his camera when he sees something that is unusual or bizarre. * Like Aimee and Claduette, he is shown to be a dancer and singer while performing. * Whenever something that is unusual and bizarre, Joseph investigated the crime scene such as murder weapons. * His voice sounds like Joy Doctor while his personality is similar to Mr. Mayor. * He was once taking a picture while investigating the crime scene, Joseph found a drop of blood that coming from the victim's corpse. * Joseph is shown to be an animal lover because he takes care of animals who are injured or sick. * Joseph's appearances are similar to Joy Doctor's. * According to the crew, Joseph is very good at riding his car. * He is shown to blow his whistle if the killer, thief, or criminal is around the place. * Joseph is shown give people a drug to make them happy or feel better. * According to his driver license, he was born on April 9, 1879. * While searching for the things, Joseph got something on his uniform which he was either frustrated, scared, freaked out, or disappointed. * He is shown to rescue someone from a danger. * His main weapon is baton because he always carried while at work. * He is shown to practice shooting at the target with a gun as seen on the gameplay. * From all characters, Joseph is allergic to oats and wheat. * Joseph is one of the characters who is tried to committed suicide, the others are Andrew Jones, Floria Collier, ???, and ???. * Joseph is one of the characters who can actually speak in French, the others are Aimee, Claudette, ???, ???, Gallery Joseph Allard/GalleryCategory:Paula712's Ideas Category:French Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Police Officers